This project consists in the preparation and publication of the sixth volume of the Loeb Classical Library (Harvard University Press) Greek-English edition of works attributed to the ancient physician Hippocrates. The first four volumes of this edition, which would be complete in nine volumes, were prepared by W.H.S. Jones and E.T. Withington between 1923 and 1931. Volume five is in preparation by Paul M.J. Potter, under the auspices of the American Association for the History of Medicine and with support from the N.I.H. My projected volume six fits the plan for the rest of the series which is attached, p. 10. Epidemics 2 and 4-7 are records of medical practice and observation which have not been edited since Littre's edition of them in 1846. There are no English translations of these works, though French and German translations are available. The Greek text must be edited anew with the assistance of the Galenic commentaries on Epidemics 2 and 6 which have been published in the Corpus Medicorum Graecorum. The Letters, the Speech from the Altar, etc. have been translated into English in the twentieth century. A new comprehensive translation and interpretation is desirable. Therefore, the projected task is establishment of a text, translation of that text, and preparation of interpretive essays after the design of the edition by Jones and Withington.